


Holidays

by Felinis



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: In which Estelle and Rita are adorable during December





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love these two? Because I love these two

“Oh, Christmas. Oh, Christmas tree…” Estelle’s tinkling voice drifts into a hum as she cuts paper snowflakes to hang around the apartment. She loves Christmas. More, Estelle loves holidays and celebrations in general. Something about the joy of hanging out in a home with loved ones performing traditions and drinking cocoa. Lots of cocoa! Oh, and divinities! And warm fruitcake that’s been soaking in enough booze that it puts kids to sleep when parents need sleep.

Christmas music blares through her speakers as her roommate/girlfriend sits with headphones on reading a book on biochemistry. Rita frankly was the opposite when it came to holidays. She wasn’t fond overall of making a big deal out of a single day, But, Estelle didn’t mind crafting and decorating herself for the most part.

Estelle knew it wasn’t polite but she shook Rita from her book so they could talk. “Rita, what Christmas traditions do you have?”

“None.”

“Don’t be like that. Everyone has traditions.”

“I don’t.” Rita shrugs pulling her book back up.

“What did you do with your parents when you were a kid? Did you sing carols or make cookies? What did you do with your family?”

“We didn’t celebrate Christmas.”

Estelle gasped and almost tore her snowflake. How could someone not celebrate Christmas?! It was unthinkable. What parents deprived their children of such unbridled joy? “How? It must have been awful.”

“Not really. We’re Jewish.”

Jewish. Oh. That made sense.

“Oh… so then this will be your first Christmas!”

Rita was going to spend her first Christmas ever with Estelle! Then these snowflakes had the perfect! Maybe the tree needed more lights? She’d need to tell Yuri to make an extra special dinner with some of Rita’s favorites. Oh, this would be wonderful! The best Christmas she could pull.

“Look, for the record, I’m still celebrating Hanukkah. I have no intention of skipping out on that.”

“What do you do for Hanukkah?”

Rita crosser her legs and sat up. “Well… It’s kind of like any other day for the most part. At night you have a big dinner with latkes, applesauce, matzah ball soup. Sometimes we’d play find the matzah, but really that’s more a Passover game. Mom just really liked to play that year-round. Really we just play the dreidel game. It’s really glorified gambling for kids.” Rita’s eyes seem to drift in reminiscing. It’s not a sight Estelle usually gets to see. “You give each other presents. On the first night, we’d go to temple. I don’t get praying and all that to some non-existent thing, but the prayers are nice.”

“Would you recite me one?”

Rita is about to protest, but Estelle gives those pleading eyes she knows Rita can’t refuse. “Sure.” Estelle had never heard Hebrew before. She hadn’t been sure what to expect. It’s not the same as Latin from mass. It sounds like it’s meant to always be sung even in the simple way Rita speaks it to her. So pretty.

“Can I celebrate with you?”

Estelle wanted to share tradition. Experience things Rita held dear in her heart. Or even just in her heart.

“Sure.”

Rita is blushing and Estelle loves it. She gives her a peck on the cheek enjoying the way the red spreads further and further. Absolutely adorable. Holidays with Rita were going to be the best. She hugs and snuggles Rita even with her protests. Estelle chuckles as Rita tries to climb out of her arms before just snuggling into her.

“Estelle…”

“Hmm?”

“Cocoa.”

“With the smiley whip-cream?”

“N-n-no! That’s for kids.”

Smiley cocoa it is. Estelle peels away and goes to the kitchen making her special cocoa. “Rita, will you put on a movie?”

“What kind?”

“Something cuddly.”

“Cthulhu Christmas Special it is.”

“Ooh! That sounds awesome!”

Estelle heats the milk slowly for the best taste and quickly hides away her special spices and herbs she puts in her cocoa. It’s a recipe she learned from Yuri and altered to fit her tastes more. She slides in next to her with a cup of cocoa with a smiley have made of chocolate syrup and marshmallows on whip-cream. Rita takes it in her hands licks the cream away. Estelle kisses Rita again because she can’t help it whenever the girl is adorable. Rita is often adorable though. Under the warmth of blankets and the blaring of the TV with the sweetness of cocoa Estelle thinks how much this holiday season will be wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you  
> https://www.patreon.com/felinis  
> Buy me a ko-fi maybe?  
> ko-fi.com/felinisfeloney


End file.
